Inception: Ariadne's Story Book 1: Rescue Cobb
by inceptionfan415
Summary: After experiencing the dream world, Ariadne has been obsessed with it, trying to get in anyway she can. In her dreams though, she has been seeing Cobb, who is still in Limbo. With the rest of the team, will they save Cobb and get him out of Limbo?
1. Chapter 1: Here's to Reality

Inception: Ariadne's Story

Book 1: Rescue Cobb

By: John Marie

Chapter 1: Here's to Reality

Ariadne stood in the middle of an empty, deserted city square. The sky was a light shade of gray, with many clouds in sight. No lights were on. No sound. No nothing. She walked around, feeling the building walls around her and the street light poles. Something didn't seem right to her. It was too…quiet.

"_Ariadne_" came of strange but yet familiar voice. It sent chills down Ariadne's spine, causing her to choke up on words, afraid to say something.

"He-Hello?" she stuttered. Noting replied. This relived her only for a brief moment before the voice came again.

"_Ariadne_" the voice came again. This time, the voice felt closer. Felt deeper, deeper that Ariadne can imagine. She slowly, hesitantly, turned around, only to see the man she's been seeing in her dreams everyday.

"Cobb?" She said, recognizing the man in front of her. Cobb nodded and smiled. He still looked like Cobb, with the same light, dusty brown hair. His beard was gone, and was left with a five-o-clock shadow. He was wearing a dark green jacket and a pair of jeans. Very casual for a more suit fitted Cobbs, but Ariadne was still relived to see him. She let out a small smile but looked at his face. It seemed sad, there was no happiness in his eyes.

"What are you doing coming into my dreams?" she had to ask. Cobb got closer.

"I came to…to reflect Ariadne. To reflect on…let's say reality, everything about it. In reality, people can't fly without wings, or survive a gunshot to the heart. In reality, people can live their lives day by day, and not be stuck…no…let me rephrase…not to be contained in a deeper, more darker part of reality where no man or woman can escape, even through dreams" He started getting more closer to Ariadne, circling her, causing Ariadne to shudder a bit.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked. Cobb shook his head and moved away from Ariadne a little bit.

"Don't you see Ariadne? I can't take this anymore! I'm sick of living in the same lie over and over again. I'm seeing pr-projections of my own children even though they're not the real thing. They're the same age, with the same clothes, acting the same everyday, it's just not right! How long has it been, a week, a month, a year since I've been here?" Ariadne couldn't answer, afraid of saying that he has been in Limbo for a year.

"You-you have been gone a lo-long time" she stuttered, afraid.

"And what did they do to my unconscious, sleeping body? Did you guy's just leave me on the plane? Did you throw me in the trash?" Ariadne flinched when he yelled. Obviously she was afraid of how Cobb was acting. Cobb's eyes softened, now with a look of sorrow. He went up to Ariadne and, hesitantly, gave her a hug. Ariadne thought it felt weird but hugged back in an attempted to calm down Cobb.

"I'm sorry Ariadne. I'm just tired of seeing that God damn totem spin endlessly" Ariadne nodded. Cobb let go of her and backed away.

"It's time for us to say goodbye" he said. Ariadne looked confused.

"Why?" she asked. Cobb laughed.

"Because Mile's has good eyesight when his students are sleeping in class" Before Ariadne could say anything, she was suddenly woken up. She looked up from her folded arms to see Mile's smiling face. She looked around and saw many students glaring at her. Miles winked at her, causing her to smile when he said "Students, class is dismissed early today" The class almost instantly closed their books and rushed out the door to enjoy what sunlight is left in the afternoon in Paris.

This is what has been going on with Ariadne since she and Cobb's team tried Inception. Many nights Ariadne would still be obsessed with the dream world It was such an interesting and experimental experience that she couldn't walk away from it. After parting ways with the rest of the team, she had no way of entering the dream world except for lucid dreaming. It was the closest thing she could get to the experience she had with Cobb and the team. Though she mastered it in due time, she always had one visitor in her dreams, Cobb. Somehow he kept entering her dreams, talking to her about his family and how great it was until the reality in his head caught up with him. Ariadne tried to talk to him, to try to calm him down but he wouldn't listen, he couldn't listen. He couldn't accept that it wasn't reality but eventually, he found out the truth. Ariadne though, wasn't convinced whether this Cobb was her creation or...if he was somehow...entering her dreams. The way he knew that Mile's was going to wake her up, to bring her back into reality was an important clue.

Ariadne closed her textbook slowly and yawned, packing up her books in her bag and leaving her seat before being stopped by Mile's English voice.

"Long night again my dear child?" he asked, erasing the board" Ariadne smiled. Mile's always had the ability to read her like a book.

"Um…yeah it was" she replied, walking towards his desk. Mile's turned to face her.

"Well I can see it clearly. You're falling asleep in class, your grades are slipping, and you're not focusing right" Ariadne looked down, face flushed in embarrassment and shame. She was once at the top of his class until she learned the world of the dream. Mile's put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up.

"It's ok Ariadne. I know how preoccupied your mind is right now…about Cobb…" Ariadne nodded.

"I know, I know Professor and I'm sorry. It's just…It's just that he's still finding a way into my mind" she replied. Mile's smiled and went behind his desk.

"Care for some Chteau Margau Ariadne?" asked Mile's, pulling out two wine glasses and a bottle of Chteau Margau wine.

"Professor, what's the occasion?" she asked and smiled while being handed a glass.

"Well today is my 40th wedding anniversary" Mile's smiled. Ariadne's eyes widened.

"Mile's congratulations!" she said, giving Mile's a hug.

"Thank you Ariadne. I was going to drink with my colleges but drinking and celebrating with my favorite student is better" Mile's raised his glass to Ariadne's.

"Here's to…reality" she said, touching her glass with Mile's before she took a drink.

"…_Reality" _She thought "_This is reality"_

Hey! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Inception fan fic! Don't worry, it will get more exciting as the book goes along but I just wanted to set up one of the main plots and introduce what's been going on with Ariadne since Inception. This story is going to be in three books, maybe four if I can expand the story a bit further. There is romance in this story but I'm not going to tell you who (Though you can probably already guess :O) and Ariadne will face new challenges and face more dangers than ever before! Enjoy and chapters will be updated daily!


	2. Chapter 2: Come on, Just Once

Chapter 2: Come on, just once

"_Ariadne_" Cobb's voice still lingered in her mind. Ever since that dream, she couldn't shake the memory out of her head but she couldn't. After her talk with Miles, she decided to walk back to her apartment building for some much needed rest. She went up the elevator and took out her key, walking to her door and unlocking it. The room was filled with darkness but she could make out the silhouette lying in her bed. His shaggy hair and his muscular figure made Ariadne smile. It was her fiancé Alexandre Neville.

Alexandre, 26, was a laywer in Paris in which Ariadne was introduced by Mile's since he was a friend of his parents. The two hit it off quickly after Ariadne came back from performing Inception. After a year of dating, Alexandre finally proposed to Ariadne on top of the Eiffel Tower in which Ariadne said yes.

Ariadne slowly and silently closed the door but a slight creek made Alexandre wake up.

"Where were you babe?" asked Alexandre in his thick, French accent.

"After class, I was having a few drinks with Mile's to celebrate his anniversary" Ariadne replied.

"You could have called me" Alexandre said tiredly. Ariadne shook her head.

"I know" She went over to the bed and gave him a kiss "I'm sorry babe" Alexandre smiled and brought her down on the bed, wrapping her in his arms.

"Alexandre, I need to take a shower" Ariadne laughed.

"No you don't" Alexandre replied, lifting up some of Ariadne's soft, brown hair "Your hair smells wonderful" Ariadne giggled and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep…into the dream world.

Ariadne was sitting at a table outside a Paris Café. She recognized the place, remembering the buildings around her and the streets that led to places she never knew.

"Do you remember this place" said Cobb, causing Ariadne to jump in her chair, not noticing he was there until then.

"Yeah, this is where you first taught me about the dream world and shared dreaming" replied. She looked down at her coffee mug. It was the exact same one like the last time, filled exactly the same, with a little but dripping down the back of the cup. She took a sip before Cobb started talking.

"What did you guys do with my body?" he asked out of nowhere, causing Ariadne to cough on her coffee a bit.

"I don't think I should tell you" she said "I don't think you'd like it"

"Then show me. It's your dream. You have the ability to make anything whatever you want. Show me where I am" Cobb replied with a small but questioning smile.

"But you told me never to use memories. I mean look what happened with you and Ma-" Cobb lifted his hand before she finished her sentence.

"Don't mention that name. You taught me to move on and mentioning her will just bring her back" Ariadne nodded "Come on, just once" Ariadne contemplated it but, even though she didn't want to, considered it.

"Follow me" she said, getting up from the table and walking across the road. Cobb followed closely behind her. She made it to an abandon building. Using her mind to replicate the inside, she opened the door, motioning Cobb to go in first. He did so and immediately recognized the hallway. It was the same hallway that was in his house with family photos and paintings lined up against the wall. he walked into the room where the kitchen table was and the backyard outside where his kids would usually be playing. He turned to look at the door which led to him and Mal's room, hearing voices inside it. He looked at Ariadne, giving her a look like asking if it was the room, in which Ariadne nodded. He opened the door to see where he has been kept for the past year.

He was laying on his bed, with the PASIV device still connected to him. He was still in the same clothing he was in when he entered the plane the day they performed Inception on Robert Fischer. Also, there, around his bed, stood Miles and his children, James and Phillipa. Tears started to form in Cobb's eyes. The way he saw his children, wanting, waiting, and craving for their daddy to wake up all this time without him even making a movement. Miles was standing right behind them, with his hands on their shoulders.

"Grandpa, will daddy ever wake up?" asked James, holding on to his dad's hand.

"Of course he will James, it's just that when someone is really sick, they sleep for a long time" replied Miles.

"Dad's never going to wake up James, this is just his way of leaving us again" said Phillipa. Cobb broke inside hearing that.

"Phillipa, that's a terrible thing to say!" said Miles "He is going to wake up James, don't worry" James had tears in his eyes.

"I-I don't want to see anymore" said Cobb, shaky. Ariadne agreed and led him out the door, closing it and headed out of the house. Cobb was pacing around, anger spread all over his face.

"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING! BRINGING ME BACK TO MY HOUSE LIKE THAT FOR MY KIDS TO SEE!" yelled Cobb, causing Ariadne to flinch frightened.

"W-we thought that it would be wh-what you wanted" Ariadne said, almost in a whisper, feeling very small right now compared to Cobb.

"How was I allowed in the states anyway? I was forbidden" he said.

"Saito still honored his and your agreement. He allowed you in the states" Cobb nodded. The two were silently for a few moments before they heard a noise. It was faint at first but it gradually felt closer and louder.

"What is that?" asked Ariadne. Cobb managed to pull of a smile.

"It's your phone. Goodbye Ariadne" said Cobb. Ariadne put her hand out to stop him but suddenly, she awoke in her bed in Alexandre's arms. She smiled, happy to be back in his bed but she turned to her cell phone and picked it up. The ID was private but there was a number. She recognized it but couldn't remember who it was but she picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ariadne, it's Arthur"


End file.
